Okaeri, Akise-kun
by Aka Tsubasa
Summary: Porque ele tinha deixado Gasai Yuno matar seu melhor amigo? Seu amor? Yukiteru faria de tudo para trazê-lo de volta. [AkisexYukiteru]


O garoto havia se tornado um deus a tanto tempo...tanto tempo em que ele vivia solitariamente no vazio, o preto que teimava em tomar toda sua existência. Sua única companhia era a pequena garotinha, Murumuru. Não que ele não gostasse de sua companhia, mas sentia tanta falta de todos seus amigos...porque ele tinha que matar a todos? Porque? Ele se sentia controlado, se arrependia de ter confiado na assassina que um dia chamou de namorada. A garganta ainda estava totalmente seca, pelos dias que passou sem falar com Murumuru, somente encarando o teto e refletindo sobre suas ações. Os dias em que se desprezou em uma quantidade tão grande que seria capaz de tentar acabar com sua existência como deus.

Uma mecha de sua franja tampou sua visão momentaneamente. Yukiteru não tentou retirá-la dali: pelo menos aquilo impediria Murumuru de ver as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos ao pensar no amigo de cabelos brancos, o que ele fazia no momento. Porque não tinha matado Yuno antes dela matar seu melhor amigo? Antes dela matar seu _amor_? "Akise..." sua voz estava rouca, em um tom fraco. Um aperto no peito impedia-o de falar. "Porque você teve que morrer, Akise?" ele sussurrou para si mesmo, deixando as lágrimas descerem rapidamente por todo o rosto. "Desculpa. Por favor, me desculpe..." mesmo que ele soubesse que ninguém estava o escutando além de Murumuru, Yukiteru continuava a falar com seu admirador.

Na verdade, ele nunca tinha realmente acreditado que o amigo havia morrido. Sempre esperava que, no fundo, aquilo fosse somente um boneco. Um corpo vazio. Que ele estivesse brincando...somente uma brincadeira. O choro se tornou um pouco mais alto, e as lágrimas continuaram a cair sobre o rosto.

Murumuru suspirou, comendo uma espiga de milho. "Você sabe não é? Se você está _tão _desesperado assim, você realmente pode ressuscitar ele. Digo, a alma dele era artificial. Foi uma criação de Deus. Não era uma alma de verdade. É bem provável que você realmente consiga ter ele de volta." a mesma comentou, sem prestar nenhuma atenção na reação de Yukiteru.

O deus arregalou os olhos, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas. A surpresa estava evidente em seu olhar, e Murumuru deu um sorrisinho.

* * *

_Akise...eu tenho certeza que te trarei de volta. Eu tenho que fazer isso...por favor, Akise...esteja aqui do meu lado..._

Yukiteru suspirou, fechando os olhos e focando todos seus pensamentos no amigo. No brilho vermelho de seus olhos, em sua expressão normalmente entediada, em seus macios cabelos brancos, em seu estranho sorriso...focou-se no calor de seu corpo, na melodia de sua voz, e principalmente, em todo o amor que tinha por ele. Focou-se em sua existência, e como ele sempre o ajudava, como ele gostava tanto de seu jeito diferente. Abriu os olhos uma última vez, esperando encontrar o corpo pálido do mesmo. Cerca de trinta segundos se passaram, um estranho sentimento borbulhando em toda a extensão de seu corpo. Então, parte por parte, ele conseguiu distinguir a figura de seu amor.

"Akise...Akise-kun...você está vivo? Você está realmente aqui comigo?" ele murmurava incessantemente, procurando o calor de suas mãos. Quando finalmente encontrou-as, entrelaçou sua própria mão com uma dele, jogando-se no peito quente do amigo. As lágrimas molhavam a roupa casual do mesmo, e ele conseguia ouvir o coração do mesmo batendo em seu corpo. Um movimento rápido, e o albino retirou cuidadosamente Yukiteru de seu peito.

"Yukiteru...kun?" perguntou, hesitante.

Yukiteru abraçou seu amor com força, até que o mesmo levantou levemente a cabeça do menor de seu ombro. Seus olhos avermelhados encararam os do deus, e tomou os lábios rosados de Yukiteru em um beijo. Dessa vez, ele não recusou, muito menos se afastou. Yuki parou o beijo lentamente, murmurando baixo: "Eu te amo...", com o rosto próximo o bastante para ele sentir a respiração do amado. O mesmo devolveu um "Eu te amo também, Yukiteru-kun.", e voltou a beijar o outro, em uma sintonia perfeita. O beijo de Akise não era como o de Yuno. Ele não iria enfiar uma faca em seu estomago se não fizesse algo certo. Seu beijo era repleto de carinho, e cada vez que o mesmo o aprofundava, Yukiteru conseguia sentir o amor que transbordava dele nesse simples ato.

"Nee, Akise...você promete...que nunca vai me deixar?" pediu baixo, quando finalmente pararam para respirar. Akise sorriu, acariciando o rosto do moreno, fazendo o mesmo corar. "Eu prometo." diferente da voz relutante de Yuki, ele estava sério. Mesmo que o sorriso carinhoso tomasse os lábios, suas palavras não eram uma brincadeira. Akise aproximou seus rostos ainda mais, distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto. E direcionou-se para a boca do outro, beijando-o novamente. Ali, eles realizavam novamente o que fizeram antes do albino morrer, com uma única diferença: aquele ato não significada o fim de sua vida, e sim o começo.


End file.
